


The Orphanage Initiative

by Hawkeye_girl, Zeyra



Series: The Orphanage Initiative [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i guess), AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Cute!everyone, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hearing aids, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphanage, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO, Trauma, Violence, almost everyone is a child, clumsy!steverogers, sometimes it's a little funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Steve Rogers has been sent to the Shield Orphanage as a punishment for disobeying orders. All the Hydra Orphanage Organisation kids who will never get adopted go there. He barely has any money to take care of them but he can't abandon those he now considers like his own children.Bruce Banner is a very smart seven years old, and he is the reason why Steve as been sent to Shield. The boy is now stuck with an abusive asshole, and he has lost hope. What he doesn't know is that Steve hasn't gave up on him.Tony Stark is a bored genius, but he won't stay bored for long, not with the bunch of kids he has just met, and that's without counting on their handsome caretaker. Seriously, is this guy even aware that he is an apollon ?





	1. Best Big Brother EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a collab with Hawkeye_girl, because we're friend irl and both MCU fans and we love fanfictions and we thought we'd just combine our skills to write this awesome fanfic ! So have fun reading, I'm letting her speak now ^^  
> -Zeyra
> 
> Heeey, I don't know what to say so enjoy your reading !  
> -Hawkeye_girl

It was a sunny sunday afternoon. Kids were playing in a snowy parc somewhere in a small town of Sokovia. Most of those kids were simply normal, laughing and running after each other and playing hide and seek. However anyone looking at this bunch of kids would notice one in particular.

This boy, who didn’t seem to be older than five years old, had white hair, and ran faster than anyone else, making fun of the speed of the other children.

He turned his head to talk to the girl running after him. “Wanda ! Catch me if you can !” He was smiling with assurance, but when he saw his sister laughing face turn into a scared one, looking at something over his shoulder, he turned back to look where he was going, but too late.

He bumped into something and fell on his butt. 

“Ouch, can’t you get out of the way ? Couldn’t you see I was runn-” The silver haired boy stopped talking as soon as he saw the man he was speaking to.

There was something wrong about that stranger that just made chills run down his spine.

“I’m sorry sir.” He said as he stood up and started going back to Wanda, who seemed to feel the same way about that guy and was staying a safe distance away.

“Hm no boy, stay here please, I have a few questions for you.” Called the man as the child was turning away.

The kid froze. He was starting to feel afraid now.

“My mama told me not to talk to strangers. Sir.”

“Well my name is Ivan Vanko, and I am with the police, so you actually should answer, kid. Your mama would want you to.”

The boy faced the man again. If he was with the police, he should answer his questions, that’s how it happened in the movies.

“I’ll answer your questions mister policeman.” He told the policeman very seriously.

“Good boy. So what’s your name ?”

“My name is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff sir.” 

“And how old are you ?”

“I’m five sir.” 

“Is that girl with you ?”

“Yes, it’s Wanda, she is my twin sister, but I’m older by twelve minutes, so don’t touch her !”

The man nodded and turned away.

“You can go now.”

Pietro ran back to his sister, who looked confused. The man stayed for a moment to make sure he hadn’t raised any suspicions that could endanger the mission.

“Don’t worry Wanda, it was a policeman, he wanted to know my name that’s all”

The man went back to his car and sat in the driver seat, before pulling out his phone and calling the contact named “AZ”. The person at the other end picked up but didn’t say a word.  
“I found an interesting one in Sokovia. The name is Pietro Maximoff. Five years old. Twin sister is worthless. I recommend killing her and the parents, and then get the boy.”

“We are waiting for you and the boy in 48 hours. Don’t be late.”

The call ended.

 

\----------------

 

Tony was late. Again. And as always, he did not give a shit. They could all go to hell with this business shit. He just wanted to invent things not manage the whole selling them thing, it just bored him to death and wasted his time, time he could use to make better computers and phones. Or maybe he should try putting that AI in his hair dryer, it seemed like a funny idea. 

He was currently walking as slowly as he could in a very busy street, so busy that no one even seemed to notice that Tony freaking Stark was right next to them. 

Suddenly, he felt a small hand that was definitely not his go into his pocket, the pocket where he kept his phone and wallet. When it went out the pocket felt strangely lighter. 

Who the hell dared steal something from him, Tony Stark ? 

The genius turned around just in time to see a blond boy who looked like he was twelve running away. 

Tony smirked. Finally, a good excuse to miss the meeting. 

Then he started running after the boy.

 

\---------------------

‘Thor, how many times have I told you to stop running away and scaring me like that ?’  
Thor could already hear Steve, the caretaker of the orphanage, scolding him. 

But he didn’t care at all. It was Loki’s sixth birthday in today and he would not give him another shitty drawing. He wanted to see his brother smile this time. He wanted to give him something his brother would love, and in order to do that, he needed money. 

And in order to get money, he had to steal it. 

So here he was, standing in a busy street after having escaped the orphanage and walked for hours to get to the city center. He was waiting for… Oh ! This one was perfect !

There was a very wealthy looking business guy walking very slowly down the avenue. There were a lot of people in the street so Thor was pretty sure no one would notice him : a small ten years old… Well okay he wasn’t that small, but still, compared to adults, he was. 

He followed the man and when he was close enough, quickly dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed everything he could, before running away.

He only stopped when he was at least three streets away from the guy, and looked at his treasure. There was a funny sci-fi looking phone, and a wallet. He opened the wallet and..

“Bingo !” He whisper-shouted. There was so much money in there, he could buy gifts for all the kids of the orphanage now !

He’d start with his baby brother though. It was Loki’s birthday after all, so he would get twice as much gifts as the others. 

Loki would want some drawing stuff. He was always forced to draw and then erase on the same piece of paper to economise for when he’ll be better at drawing, because Steve couldn’t afford paying too much things outside of the necessities. 

Thor walked around until he found an art shop. He went in, chose a book that read “learn to draw mythical creatures” and another that read “how to draw for beginners”. Then he took a whole pile of drawing paper and some pencils as well as an eraser. 

He paid for it and put it in his battered backpack. He wondered if there would be enough room in it to hold all the gifts he wanted to buy.

He then went to a clothes shop and bought three dresses, a white, a red, and a black, for Natasha. He also bought a purple sweatshirt, because he knew that was Clint’s favorite color. 

After that he saw a perfume store and went there to buy a heavenly good smelling perfume for Pepper, because he knew serious women had very good smelling perfumes, and Pepper wants to be very serious when she grows up. 

He didn’t really know what to buy for Bucky, so he went to a toy store and walked around for a bit. His eyes fell upon a white frisbee with a red star in the middle, and he thought Bucky would just love that thing. 

He saw a soccer ball and decided that’d be a good gift for Steve. Maybe the man would forgive him if Thor gave him something ?

Thor looked at the money left in the wallet. There was one more thing he had to buy. He went to a library and bought a book about science. Something about how stars are born. It looked cool and smart enough to be interesting. Bruce would like that.

Hours later, it was starting to get dark outside and Thor felt a little cold in this winter evening, but it wasn’t surprising, he only had a black sweatshirt to keep him warm after all.

He was almost there though. He threw his bag on the other side of the orphanage’s wall, then he threw the ball, which hadn’t been able to fit in the bag. 

He then climbed up the wall. As soon as he landed on the other side, he grabbed all his stuff and entered the orphanage by the backdoor before quickly running to his room to hide the gifts under his bed. He’d put Loki’s gifts on the boy’s bed during the night and give the rest to the others the next day.

Thor smiled, proud of himself. “I’m the best big brother ever” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, it is very important for us to know what you think, and by the way, how are you feeling today ?


	2. Worst Brother Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, we're posting another chapter because well firstly we have one and secondly omg PLEASE read our story we are desperate for some feedback, please please please tell us what you think ! :'(  
> -Zeyra

It was a normal evening at the Shield Orphanage. Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be seen, but if you asked anyone they’d tell you that they’re probably practicing their spying skills, because that’s their favorite game. Pepper was in her room doing her homework and the additional work she had asked her teachers to give her, because she wanted to be the best. Bucky was watching Steve, the only adult of the orphanage, cook diner. Those two were truly inseparable, Bucky followed Steve everywhere he went, and the caretaker truly didn’t mind.

Loki was quietly rereading one of the few books of the Orphanage when someone knocked on the door.

Now, that was unusual. No one ever came to the Shield Orphanage. 

“Steve !! Someone just knocked on the door !”

There was a short silence, and Loki knew it wasn’t because Steve hadn’t heard, but simply because no one had ever knocked on that door. The only people who ever visited the Orphanage had a key. 

“Go open it ! I’m coming in two minutes !”

Loki sighed and closed his book, making sure to mark the page with one of his drawings.

Seriously it wasn’t fair, he wanted to just do everything he wants today because it was his birthday, and okay he had done everything in order for everyone to forget it because he didn’t want people to feel forced to give him something. He knew they didn’t like him, having them giving him something with a fake smile would make him feel like he’s going to throw up.

The someone behind the door knocked again. 

“I’m coming !” Retorted Loki, annoyed. Couldn’t this mystery knocker wait two seconds ? Seriously, he was ready to bet this was another of those stupid adults who never listen to what kids have to say.

He opened the door with a scowl on his face and glared at the stranger. However as soon as Loki recognized him, his eyes widened and he called Steve again.

“Steve ! Tony Stark is at the door !!” 

 

\----------

 

Tony followed the little blond thief for hours, wondering how the hell this kid hadn’t noticed him yet. Seriously, the boy never looked around once. He wasn’t a really good thief, he was really lucky he hadn’t stole from that bastard of Justin Hammer. This guy would have had him put in jail for sure.

The kid was having fun with Tony’s money, buying a bunch of different books and toys and even… A few dresses and some perfume ? Well maybe he had a sister. Or weird tastes. The inventor wasn't judging though.

Lunch passed, and the kid didn’t appear to be hungry since he didn’t buy himself anything and just kept going through shops. Tony couldn’t stop to buy something for himself either as he would instantly lose the kid. So he kept following him, and ignored his hunger. 

Two hours later, the kid exited a toy store, a soccer ball under his arm and his old backpack even fuller than it had been before, and started walking towards the exterior of the city. Tony hesitated for a second, but then decided he had to talk with that kid parents about the proper education and care that any parent should give to a child. 

The boy walked for at least three hours, and it’s only when the sun was setting that the young thief threw his backpack and his ball on the other side of a wall before climbing over it.

The inventor waited for a minute to be sure that the boy wasn’t trying to trick him, but he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, so no, that was where the thief lived. And that looked like a very big and very damaged home this kid has there. Parts of the roof were gone, and some windows were shattered. The shutters looked like they were white once, but now they were just grey, and sometimes they were missing. 

Tony walked around the street and found the official entry. On the wall next to the opened rusty portal, was written :” Shield Orphanage.”

So the young thief was an orphan, then.

Tony really shouldn’t be feeling bad for a boy who didn’t hesitate before stealing his wallet and phone. 

But he was.

He didn’t know if he really wanted to go in now. If the caretaker learned that the boy had stolen something, he might write it on the kid’s file and then the boy would see his chances of getting adopted drop. 

Yeah, he shouldn’t go in.

Two minutes spent staring at the orphanage later, Tony sighed.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled and walked towards the door before knocking four times.

He heard a young voice coming from inside, but no one went to open him, so he knocked again after a while.

A young raven haired boy opened the door and glared at him. He really didn’t look happy with the fact that he had to open the door. However when the boy looked at his face his eyes widened and he called over his shoulder : “Steve ! Tony Stark is at the door !!”

Tony heard something shatter in another room and he saw Loki put his hands over his ears and close his eyes tightly. 

No knowing what to do, the genius crouched and put a hand over the boy’s shoulder. It was the wrong thing to do apparently, because the kid instantly flinched and stepped back. As running steps could be heard coming their way.

“Loki ! I’m so sorry ! It’s just the sound of a broken plate, you’re here, you’re alright, everything is alright.”

Comforted the hottest guy Tony had ever seen as he entered the room. 

The genius decided to let himself in and close the door behind him.

“Brother !” Shouted a familiar voice.

The blond thief came running down the stairs. Tony crossed his arms, ready to look as mad as he could even though all the anger had left him a long time ago, if there ever was any. The boy quickly noticed the man in the doorway, who was looking slightly angry, even if his eyes stated otherwise. The kid’s face turned blank and then guilty afraid and ashamed as he recognized the man.

At that moment, a dirty blond kid walked down the stairs with a purple sweatshirt. And Tony Stark was pretty sure it was the one Thor had bought earlier with his money. The kid looked at Thor’s scared face, then at Tony.

“Tell me that it’s not Tony Stark’s wallet that you stole…” He whispered to the other blond kid. 

“That’s exactly what he did.” Stated Tony. He didn’t really care though, it wasn’t even a scratch on his bank account. He’d like his phone and wallet back though.

The raven haired kid whose name was apparently Loki facepalmed. “Worst. Brother. Ever.”

 

\----------

 

The way back home from the parc was quite long and they were left on their own, but Pietro and Wanda didn’t mind. Their parents were way too busy to take them to town and even if they were just five years old, they understood that. 

Their mom was probably cooking diner as their father was cutting wood. The sun has jud set and even though the western part of the sky was still on fire, the children could see the brightest stars starting to appear. 

The night was going to be beautiful. It was a shame they weren’t old enough to stay up and watch the stars. Their dad promised them to let them watch once they reached ten years old. 

When they entered their home, they were greeted by the warm smell of their diner and the welcoming smile of their mother, who asked them about their day. Pietro was very happy to tell her everything about the games in the parc and school, but he chose not to tell her about the policeman. He wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong or not, and he didn’t want to risk not having dessert. 

They ate and they played a card game next to the chimney and then they went to bed in their separate rooms. When they learned that they would be getting twins, their parents decided to make two separate rooms for each of their babies, in order to let them know that they truly were both special to them, and different from their twin. 

Pietro was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange noise outside. And there was a light that definitely wasn’t the moon lightening his house. He got up and tried to look outside the window, but the light blinded him. All he could make out was the figure of a man. The man waved at him.

A sudden wave of pure fear went through the boy and he ran to his sister’s room as a huge noise, like a whistle, resounded through the garden and towards the house. Before Pietro knew it, an explosion had occurred in his parents’ bedroom. 

“WANDA !” He cried as he entered her bedroom and started pulling his sister out of her bed. They had to run away out of the house, and fast. 

“PIETRO !” Panicked the little girl as another loud whistle made itself heard.

A weird metal thing went through the wall Illuminated by the blinding light and landed on Wanda’s scarlet carpet. 

Pietro barely knew how to read, but the letters were big and easy to decipher. ‘STARK’ and some other, smaller word, starting with an ‘I’ after. 

“Come on ! We have to run !” He shouted to his sister and he pulled her out of her room. They ran downstairs and then out by the kitchen’s door, which was on the opposite of the light. 

As they ran away towards the woods, they heard a second explosion. Wanda stopped running and turned to see. 

Their entire house was burning. The only home they had ever known. And their parents in it.

“Are mom and dad-” Asked Wanda. Pietro could hear it in her tone. She already knew.

“Yes.”

A first sob escaped the girl’s lips. And then another. Pietro took her hand and led her to a safe place into the woods, somewhere the agressive light couldn’t reach. Then he put an arm around his sister’s shoulders, and she instantly held onto him as if he was the only left that mattered for her. 

His heart sank when he realized that he actually was. 

He thought back of the weird policeman, and understood that it was his actions that had led to all of this.

“I am so sorry little sister. It is my fault. I am the worst brother ever.”

Wanda just kept sobbing, unable to stop, as Pietro eyes remained dry and empty of any emotion as he watched his childhood home burn, and his innocence with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy ? If so pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase write a comment and leave a kudos ! This isn't taking you much time but it is giving us so much more confidence and motivation to keep writing this story ! It is so important, and if you are an author yourself you know what I mean ^^
> 
> I hope to read your feedback soon ^^
> 
> -Zeyra
> 
> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this creepy chapter ! I didn't want it to be so dark buuuut I am a very influencable person *looks at Zeyra*
> 
> -Hawkeye_girl
> 
> Hey ! It's not my fault if you love it when it gets angsty !
> 
> -Zeyra
> 
> *innocent voice* I don't love it when it's angsty o:)
> 
> -Hawkeye_girl
> 
> PS : Wanda and Pietro may seem very much older than five years old to you, but remember that they have been raised by their parents to be independent kids, capable of looking after each other and themselves ^^  
> -Zeyra


	3. Child Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a flashback. He remembers the time when he worked at the Hydra Orphanage and discovered a truth that would lead him to where he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! you know I'm not kidding when I say comments are motivation.. This is hard to write when you get 7 poor kudos and only one comment from a friend.... It's like you readers don't even exist !
> 
> Writing for ghosts.. It is sort of artistic isn't it ? 
> 
> Come on, show me you're alive, and tell me what you think of this chapter ^^
> 
> PS : I would like to thank you for the 170+ hits and the 9 subs though, you're awesome <3
> 
> -Zeyra

“Steve ! Tony Stark is at the door !!”

‘Tony Stark ?!’ Thought Steve as the plate he held in his hands fell to the ground. 

He always had a huge crush on this celebrity, but he hadn’t thought about Stark since he was sent to the Shield Orphanage.

He remembered always having the news channel on on the tv of the level of the orphanage he was assigned to. You never knew when Tony Stark would make another eccentricity. 

The kids would always sit in front of it and ask questions about the weird long words the reporters used. Pepper would always explain everything to them before Steve could even open his mouth, or a dictionary, because even he didn’t know as many words as Pepper.

Pepper… She had been a victim of Steve’s mistake. 

But was it really a mistake, when even if everyone told him it was wrong, it felt so right ? 

It had started the day Thaddeus Ross had arrived at the orphanage. He had presented himself and then declared that he had heard about a smart boy being up for adoption here. 

“What do you mean smart ? Every child is smart in their own way” Had asked Steve.

“I mean smarter than you, because apparently you can’t even tell when a child is a genius. I want to adopt that one.” Upon stating that Ross had showed steve a black and white picture of the little Bruce Banner and oh, smart like that, okay.

But everything had felt wrong about that man. Why want to adopt a boy just because he’s smart, without even meeting him ? Where did he get that picture anyway, it was a picture taken the day the boy had arrived at the orphanage, three months ago ! 

At that moment, he had already known that what he was going to say would get him into trouble, but he just couldn’t help it. Bruce was fragile, and even letting that boy in the same room at that man felt wrong. Steve had felt the need to know more.

“Excuse me, sir, but where did you get your informations and why do you want to adopt ?”

“Well excuse me, sir” Ross had mocked him, "but I don't think that's any of your business."

Steve had thought that this guy why as far from adopting as he was from interesting romantically Tony freaking Stark one day.

“Well, there are a lot of papers to fill, and an investigation to be made, you should know that this is a long procedure, you will not be able to take Bruce tonight” Steve hadn’t meant to talk to the man on such an aggressive tone, but he couldn’t control it, he had really felt defensive. 

 

The man had looked him up and down like Steve was just a piece of meat. 

“If you’re not disposed to help me, then I’ll talk to someone else.” The man had said, before walking past the caretaker and climbing the stairs, towards Grant Ward’s office.

Steve had not understood why this man had chosen to work in an orphanage, because he clearly hated children. The blond had often been worried that the man would hit or even kill one of them.

He knew Ward would not hesitate before letting Bruce go.

Following an impulse, Steve had followed Ross quietly. Ward’s office door closed behind the man, and Steve had silently went to stand behind it, listening in.

“I want this boy.” Had stated Ross.

“Bruce ? Good choice. What do you want him for ?”

“I need weapons. SI guns aren’t that good, and this boy is a genius right ? He can improve them I am sure.”

“You should know though, that there is one flaw with the boy. He doesn’t talk.” Had warned Grant.

“I’ll make him talk, don’t worry. How much do I owe you ?”

“Ten thousands dollars.”

“Deal.”

Steve hadn’t stayed longer, and had left as quietly as he could, before running to Phil. 

“Phil ! Phil you need to come right now I need to talk to you” He had urged his fellow caretaker, who had been helping Natasha and Clint to pack their bags as they were being transferred to another orphanage for a reason that hadn’t been communicated to Steve, but the blond suspected that it was because of their tendency to spy on adults.

Once they were away from any curious ears, Steve turned to Phil and whisper-yelled : “They’re selling our children ! Ward is selling the children ! We need to do something this isn’t right !”

“Steve, calm down. They're not ours.” Had requested Phil in a calm but sad voice.

He hadn’t been surprised.

“You already knew.” The blond realized, horrified. “You knew and you never did anything ?!” He had roared.

“STEVE. Calm down.” Had demanded his colleague, this time in a tone that couldn’t be discussed.

Steve had shut his mouth and glared at the man he had until then considered like his friend.

He had felt so betrayed. 

“You can’t talk about it. You’re going to get fired. Or worse. Please, you have to let them do it, it’s better this way. This way we can still care for the children. If we get replaced, they will put people like Ward in our place. This is why you cannot say a word, and you cannot play hero. You are not a hero. Understood ?”

Steve had nodded, a painful feeling of helplessness overwhelming him. “Understood.”

“Stevie ?” Called a small voice. 

The blond startled, brought back to present by a small hand taking his. He looked down to see a pair of worried soft blue eyes. And broken bits of dishes on the floor.

“Are you okay Stevie ?”

Oh. He must have had a blackout for a few seconds. He didn't even remember what had triggered the flood of memories. 

“Yes I’m okay, just remembering something, it happens” Smiled Steve reassuringly, before remembering that Loki hated the sound of breaking glass and plates. Oh no.

He ran to the front door and found the dark haired boy with his back against the wall, staring at the stranger at the door. 

“Loki ! I’m so sorry ! It’s just the sound of a broken plate, you’re here, you’re alright, everything is alright.”

Loki looked at him, pinched his lips and nodded, blinking a few times to chase the tears that had filled his eyes. He would be alright.

“Brother !” Shouted Thor as he ran down the stairs. 

Steve sighed as Loki instantly clung onto him, hiding his face in his shirt. He hoped that one day the boy in his arms would learn that it was okay to cry in front of his big brother.

The caretaker didn’t hear Thor talk even though he knew he was right behind him, but maybe the kid knew that this would do no good to his baby brother at the moment. 

Another child walked down the stairs, and after a few seconds Steve heard Clint whisper something, but all he could make out was ‘Tony Stark’. 

“That’s exactly what he did.” Stated a voice that sounded weirdly familiar to Steve. 

Loki let go of him to say something he didn’t hear and Steve finally turned to the stranger but the words died in his throat and his mouth fell open.

“What the fuck is Tony Stark doing here ?!” 

“Hum, language Stevie” Singsonged Bucky as he entered the room, smirking and looking very satisfied with himself.

Clint snickered and walked towards the one armed kid to high five him.

“Well you see, this young man here” Pointed the billionaire who Steve still couldn’t believe was here, “Stole my wallet. And my phone. So I followed him.”

“To put me in jail ?” Asked Thor in a small teary voice. 

Steve watched Stark melt and decided that he really didn’t want to wake up right now. 

“No, I’m not here to put you into jail, kid, I’m here because… Because… Uh.” The man eventually fell silent.

Clint stared.

“So you’re Tony Stark right ?”

The man nodded.

“And you’re a genius, still right ?”

“Yes.” Replied the inventor.

“But you can’t figure out why you’re here ?”

“I… Uh. I perfectly know why I’m here !” Protested the adult. 

The kid kept staring, waiting for the answer.

“I am here to… To adopt. Yeah that’s why I’m here.”

“What.” Clint let escape, agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> IMPORTANT INFO : We just created a bloopers and bonus work for this fanfiction ! Go check it out if you wanna laugh or see the orphanvengers' faces !  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So, are you a ghost or a living human being ? If you are the latter, prove it please by commenting, subscribing, and leaving kudos :) I swear we reply to each and every comment <3
> 
> And yeah I might have forgotten to tell you all... It's gonna be dark. Like really dark for real. But the ones who already read some of my stuff know that ^^
> 
> PS : who do you find the cutest for now ? It doesn't have to be a kid, I find Tony pretty cute too even though I'm making myself melt when I write Thor and Hawkeye_girl just dies everytime Clint says or does something XD
> 
> -Zeyra

**Author's Note:**

> BTW guys if you want to know us more here you go !
> 
> .We're both INFPs, that's one of the 16 MBTI types and it says a lot about us and our writing style ^^  
> .We're both french girls, and we're 18  
> .I think it is important for you to understand that we can be really crazy sometimes, but don't worry, we haven't killed anyone... yet ^^  
> .Hawkeye_girl's favorite character is Clint, as you may have guessed ^^ Mine is Bucky Barnes as my profile picture suggests.
> 
> Hawkeye_girl would like you to know that she will fight anyone who dares say that hawkeye is useless ^^
> 
> That's all for today we might post another chapter so subscribe to be sure that you won't miss it !  
> -Zeyra
> 
> PS : Hawkeye_girl is shy, so you will mostly hear about me sorry ^^'


End file.
